A GLC Christmas
by sfscarlet
Summary: Another condom adventure from the boyz.


Lindsay placed the wrapped present under the tree. Many of the tree branches drooped from the weight of the silver, red and purple glitter balls, stars, and cylinders that hung on their branches. The tree had purple garland draped around its branches as well as white lights. Under the tree were gift wrapped boxes for all the children at the GLC. Giant red bows were hung on either side of each door way and oversized nutcracker lighted men hung on several walls. It was a festive place and everyone who entered felt the holiday spirit.

"I think this tree doesn't have a square inch of green space left on it," Lindsay remarked as she stood back to admire it.

After shaking out the red tablecloth on the rectangular table, Melanie turned around to look at the tree. "You're right, but the kids had a great time decorating it."

Lindsay shook her head in agreement. "Gus sure got into it. He's finally old enough to enjoy the holiday. I can't wait for him to unwrap his gifts on Christmas morning." Walking over to her spouse, she pulled her close for a kiss. "I love you."

Melanie returned the kiss and gave Lindsay a hug as well. "We better finish putting on the tablecloths and put away the supplies before the kids finish play practice. It's a school night and Gus needs to get home to take his bath before it gets too late."

"He's only in second grade and probably won't miss a lot if he's tired tomorrow. He's smart."

"True, but we don't want to make a habit of it." Melanie gathered the scissors, tape and string and placed them in the small shoe box on the chair. "By the way, did you talk to Brian?"

"He said Justin and he would be here for the play."

"Good. I know Gus really wants them there and I would hate for him to be disappointed."

"He's very proud of Gus and Justin thinks of him as his own son. He tries really hard, Mel." Lindsay frowned at Melanie's unspoken insinuation. "I hear the children coming down the hall. Let's put the supplies away and find Gus."

"Mom! Momma! Guess What?" Gus yelled as he saw his mothers.

"Slow down, Gus. You're going to run into the little children." Melanie cautioned.

"I'm going to be the shepherd. Tommy had to have his tonsils out and can't be in the play, so Miss Dusty asked me if I wanted to be the shepherd. Isn't that cool?"

Lindsay bent down to give Gus a hug. "I'm so proud of you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"That's wonderful, Gus." Melanie ruffled his hair. "Time to go home and take your bath."

"Do I have to? We only have half a day of school tomorrow and I want to call Dad and tell him my good news."

Smiling, Lindsay said, "You can call him on the way home, but you still have to take a bath and go to school in the morning. School is very important and you don't miss it, even for half a day."

Gus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Can I have the phone now?"

Mel grabbed their coats out of the coat room, handing each of them to their owners. "No. It's too noisy in here and he couldn't understand you. Wait until we get to the car."

When they were on the road, Lindsay handed Gus the phone. He punched in the number three and waited for his Dad to answer.

"?I'."

"Whoa, Sonny boy. Why don't you repeat that and go slower."

"Sorry, Dad. I'm going to be the shepherd in the Center play on Friday. Tommy has to have his tonsils out and Miss Dusty asked me to take his place. Isn't that great? Are you coming to see me?"

"Of course we will come to the play. We'll even stay and watch it. I'm sure you'll be the star of the play."

Gus giggled. "Daddy, you sure talk funny sometimes. But Daddy, I can't be the star of the play, that's the baby Jesus."

"Oh." Brian paused. "That's right. Glad you reminded me." Brian rubbed the place on his arm where Justin had just play punched him. "What's that for?" He mouthed to his partner.

"Coming and staying to see the play... You are pathetic," Justin informed Brian.

Brian removed the mouthpiece from his face. "Actually I thought it was rather clever and you caught my drift. Maybe we should continue our little adventures at the GLC. They were on our list, weren't they?"

Justin's mouth opened in surprise. "You have a dirty mind, but I don't know."

Brian returned the mouthpiece to his face. "Sonny Boy. How many days of school do you have until break?"

Gus tapped Lindsay on the hand. "Dad asked me how many days I have until Christmas break. How many, Mom?"

Lindsay said "Four" as she held up four fingers.

"Four. Can I come over to your house during break? I want to go swimming in the big pool and have Rosa make me pancakes, and draw with Justin, and watch movies on your big TV and..."

"I'll have to talk to your moms, but I'm sure you can spend some time with me and Justin."

"Bye, Dad. See you at the play. Now don't forget." Gus closed the phone and gave it to his mom.

"Dad and Justin are coming to my play and Dad said I could come visit him when I'm on break. He said I could watch movies, and eat pancakes, and swim and draw with Justin. Isn't that great?"

"We'll talk about it, Gus. Now go take your bath and get ready for bed. It's late."

"He spoils him so much. I can't believe he promised him all those things." Mel slammed the car door.

"I was listening to the conversation, Mel. Gus asked Brian if he could come over and do all those things. Gus is pretty smart and thinks that if he said Brian told him he could come over and do all those things, we wouldn't realize that I heard him ask."

Melanie smiled at the explanation. "I guess he is pretty smart. Trying to get us to think it was Brian's idea."

"You know that Brian doesn't have to bribe Gus to come over. Gus loves spending time with him and Justin. They may be in an adult relationship, but we both know they're both kids at heart. I think Brian enjoys all of Gus' antics as much as Justin."

"I guess you're right. We should be happy that they're involved in Gus' life. They do provide a masculine influence for him," Mel admitted as she hung up her coat on the coat tree. "I'm going to put on some water for tea."

"I'll go check on Gus."

Lindsay read Gus his story, tucked him in, and gave him a kiss. "Go to sleep. "

Lindsay came downstairs and joined Mel in the kitchen. "He's in bed if you want to go kiss him goodnight."

Mel kissed Linds and went upstairs to give Gus a quick kiss as well.

Mel and Linds drank their tea and spent a relaxing evening in their home.

Brian hung up the phone and pulled Justin on top of him as he lay back on the couch. Pulling him into a deep kiss, he ran his hands up and down Justin's back. Justin groaned into the kiss as he ground his hard cock into Brian's crotch. "Gus is going to be the shepherd in the Christmas play at the GLC," Brian said as he released Justin's mouth.

"The play is tomorrow, right? What time is it? I don't want to miss any of it," Justin commented as he gave Brian another kiss on the lips.

"It's at 6:30. Maybe afterward we can have our own fun."

"I don't know, Brian. Seems like there'd be too many people around for us to pull off one of our trysts. We don't want to scar any little minds before the holidays."

"You're such a stick in the mud. I'm sure there are plenty of places at the GLC that would serve our purpose. Besides, half the fun is the chance of getting caught." Brian pulled Justin's mouth back towards his own. "Enough of the discussion. My cock wants inside your tight ass. Pull off your pants."

"Demanding top aren't you, but I won't argue as my ass wants your very large cock up it as bad as you want in me." Justin stood up and quickly divested himself of his pants and underwear. Brian did the same. Justin lay back on top of Brian, grinding his hips.

Brian grabbed the lube and condoms from their place under the couch pillow and quickly prepared himself and Justin. Justin straddled Brian, his knees on either side of him and slowly lowered himself onto Brian's waiting cock. When he was fully seated, he rose up and lowered himself back down, causing delicious friction between the two men. Brian reached out his hand, gripping Justin's erection and Justin gasped.

"Yes." He clasped his muscles around Brian's cock, showing his appreciation.

Leaning down, Justin reached Brian's lips, kissing him fervently as he continued to ride Brian's cock. Soon the stimulation was too much and he slammed himself on Brian as he shot his load over the two of them. Justin's ass squeezed Brian's cock when he came and it pushed Brian over the edge as well. Justin stayed for a few minutes, but reluctantly released Brian's cock from his body, then went to the bathroom for a towel to wash them up.

"You know, it never gets old," Justin commented as he cleaned up both of them.

"True. If someone would have told me that eight years later, I'd still be pinning your ass to the mattress..." Brian swatted Justin.

"What was that for?"

"Now you have me talking like a lesbian."

Justin rolled his eyes and threw the towel into the laundry room. "Want to watch some TV? CSI New York is on tonight."

"No, thanks. I've got to finish a presentation for next week. I want the weekend free. Maybe the girls will let us take Gus home with us after the play tomorrow."

"That's a great idea. You're such a great dad." Justin kissed him on the lips and gave his mega smile.

Brian returned the kiss and then made a motion with his hands to shoo Justin away. "I've got work to do and if you're here kissing me, I won't finish it. Now be a good twink and find something to entertain yourself."

The two men spent the remainder of the evening in separate rooms, but still together in mind and soul.

It was 5:00 on Friday afternoon and Justin had gone to the Loft. While he and Brian lived at Britin full time, they kept the Loft for times like tonight when they were in the Pitts and didn't want to have to drive from West Virginia. He unlocked the door. "Honey, I'm home," he called out, hoping Brian was already there. He was greeted by silence. Walking into the bathroom, peeling his clothing off as he went, he saw a note taped to the mirror.

iTalked to Linds and Gus will be going home with us after the play. I'll meet you at the GLC./i

Justin smiled at their good fortune. He loved having Gus around. He finished stripping and turned on the water to wash away the grime from the day. He was facing away from the door when he felt a blast of cool air hit his ass. Adrenaline shot through him, but he calmed quickly when he felt familiar hands grab his waist.

"I thought you were meeting me at the GLC."

"Got everything done. I was hoping I would find you here. Now we can have a little play time of our own." Brian squatted down, kissing Justin's torso as he went. Finding his now turgid cock, he licked it, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. He gently played with Justin's balls, feeling them shrink closer to his body as his arousal grew. Engulfing his cock, he sucked the entire length into his mouth.

"Ughgh," Justin moaned as he leaned into Brian's mouth. Justin played with Brian's hair and gently pushed his head, urging his continued attention to his sensitive cock.

Brian grinned but continued his ministrations until he felt the unmistakable signs of Justin's impending orgasm. He took his wet finger and slid it over the opening to his channel, popping it in the tight hole just as he felt Justin coming. Lapping up all the cum that Justin shot, he softly kissed his cock until it returned to its flaccid state. Making his way up to Justin's mouth, he shared his cum with him as he kissed him.

As Justin recovered, he started to return the favor, placing kisses down Brian's chest. "Later, Justin. We have a play to attend and I don't want to be late."

"I can make it quick," Justin begged.

"Where's the fun in that? I want to enjoy your excellent blow jobs. Now, come on. The water is definitely getting cold."

Brian and Justin arrived at the GLC at 6:20. They had to sit almost in the back. Lindsay saw them come in.

"I was beginning to worry, but I'm glad you two made it."

"We would have been here earlier, but something came up," Brian deadpanned.

Lindsay smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure it did. Better you two got that out of your system before Gus goes home with you for the weekend. He'd be scared for life if..."

"Why Lindsay, don't tell me that you and Mel have stopped having s... I can't even say the word."

Lindsay blushed at Brian's question. "Ahh, ohh, well no. It just isn't as spontaneous as it used to be."

"So that's why there is always mail and flowers on the dining room table?" Brian teased.

"Brian..." Lindsay looked at her watch. I have to get backstage to help out. Behave yourselves."

After she left, Justin shook his head at Brian. "You are so evil. Taunting and teasing her."

"Not really. We have an understanding. I tease her. She teases me. You and Mel get embarrassed and everyone enjoys pleasing their partner afterwards."

"Okay. That makes sense in a twisted Brian Kinney way. Quiet. The play is about to start."

Gus did a great job as the shepherd and everyone was proud of him. Brian and Justin went up to him after the play.

"You did great, Sonny boy. You were the star, just like I predicted."

"Dad. I told you that Baby Jesus is the star of the play, but I liked playing the shepherd. Maybe I can be in other plays. Wouldn't that be neat? Then maybe I could be the star and everybody would clap for me."

Brian rolled his eyes. "My son, the true drama queen."

"What's a drama queen, Dad?"

"Look Gus, they're giving out the presents from under the tree. Why don't you go get yours? Justin and I are going to find something to eat." Brian placed his hand on Justin's back and started steering him toward the refreshments. Brian whispered into Justin's ear, "They're way too many lesbians and drama queens in this room. My dick is getting soft and we can't let that happen. Let's find a quiet place and you can remedy that problem."

"Now?" Justin looked into Brian's eyes to see if he was serious.

"Of course. We talked about screwing at the GLC. What better time to do it other than during one of their many "important" functions.

"Mel and Linds would kill us if we were caught."

"Naturally. That is why we won't get caught. Now I happen to know that there is a janitor's closet around the back of the building. No one will be there at this time of day. Why don't we go check it out." Brian steered Justin to the back of the building, leaving the noisy social hall.

The children gathered around the tree and two gracious parents dressed as elves handed out the presents. Since there were over fifty children present, it took some time to give the presents out. Each parent had been asked to purchase a gift that cost less than $10.00 and place it under the tree. The gifts were tagged for a boy or for a girl and then the elves gave them out. It was a noisy chaotic event, but the children loved it. Gus was given his present about midway through the event, since it was done by last name and he went by Peterson. He got a new Lego truck set. After opening his present, he went to find his moms to show them his new toy.

"Look what I got. It's just like the one that my friend Tom has."

"I know you'll have fun playing with it. Why don't you show it to your dad?" Lindsay encouraged.

"Dad's not here."

"What do you mean, 'Dad's not here'?"

"Dad told me that he and Justin were going to get something to eat, but I saw them leave the room."

Mel and Linds looked at each other, each shaking their head in disbelief. "He wouldn't."

"What if someone found them?"

"I'll kill him."

Gus watched this strange conversation and innocently piped up, "What wouldn't Dad do? Is he lost? Why would someone need to find them?"

"Don't worry, Gus. Dad and Justin probably just went for a walk. You know how Dad gets headaches sometimes. It's pretty noisy in here. I'll go see if I can find them and bring them back." Lindsay bent down and gave Gus a hug.

"Okay, Mom. Hurry back. Santa is coming soon and I want to tell him what I want for Christmas."

Mel looked at Lindsay and Lindsay gave her a half smile, then walked out of the room.

iBrian Aiden Kinney, I'm going to kill you if you're doing what I think you're doing./i

Brian and Justin walked away from the crowded social hall. "It's like going to the back room, except this one will probably be cleaner." Justin grabbed Brian's hand as they quickly made their way down the darkened hallway.

"Only difference, there won't be a supply of condoms on the shelf for our taking."

"Tell me you have a condom!" Justin asked nervously.

"Of course. Brian Kinney is the boy scout of safe sex. Besides, I think they do have a dispenser in the men's room. Wouldn't do for the GLC to not do their part to promote safe sex," Brian commented, tongue-in-cheek.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Where is this said closet? We don't want to be gone too long. Gus will wonder where we went."

Brian pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. "I do believe that is our back room for the evening."

"How do you know about this closet? You haven't used it before, have you?" Justin raised his eyebrows and turned his head toward his partner.

"No. It hasn't been used for sex, at least by me. I had to help Lindsay with some project a while back and the supplies were in this closet. I remember thinking about our little "game"-sex in unusual places-and thought of this place. Now I'm getting to use it for a much better purpose than holding cleaning supplies."

"You've got the most twisted mind. Do you know that?" Justin teased as he tentatively opened said door and looked inside.

"Not twisted, just practical. You never know where I might need my cock sucked. Always have to be on the lookout."

"Ah yes, ever practical. Wouldn't want to be in a place that didn't allow you to have your dick sucked." Justin laughed at Brian's thinking. He turned on the light and looked around. He pointed to a space in the back of the closet that was about six feet wide. "That should do. You can stand by the wall and I'll suck you off." He pushed Brian towards the wall.

"That can be a start. There's plenty of room for me to ram your ass as well."

"We don't have that much time. Wait until we get home, after Gus is asleep. You can ram my ass all night long, but I think we need to make this a quickie."

"Brian Kinney never has a quickie," Brian chided him. "I'll have you know, I make it a point of having a fulfilling experience with each and every sexual encounter."

"Briannnn. Enough on your sexual prowess. Let's just do this so we can get back," Justin urged as he reached for Brian's pants, unbuttoning the top button.

"Where's your sense of adventure? I seem to recall you rather enjoyed our little tryst in Taylor Electronics a few weeks ago."

Justin finished pulling down Brian's pants and licked a stripe up his cock. "Oh, I did enjoy our little movie making at Taylor Electronics and I'm going to enjoy our little adventure at the GLC. It's just that I don't want Gus to be waiting too long. The other parents will start wondering where we are. If we're gone too long, they might make a comment, and I don't want Gus to be teased."

Brian pulled Justin up for a deep kiss, running his fingers through his hair. Releasing Justin from the kiss, he pulled him away just a bit and spoke softly. "You're right. Do your magic and I'll be very fast. I promise."

Justin kissed Brian on the lips, and then returned to his knees to kiss, lick and suck Brian's dick. He started with the purple head, running his tongue around the sensitive edges, and then softly mouthing the mushroom head. His right hand played gently with his balls, upping the wonderful sensations. Brian closed his eyes as he allowed his body to be taken over by the sensual ministrations of his partner. Justin swirled his tongue down Brian's shaft, making it wet and slick. Taking his left hand, he grasped the shaft and alternately gripped and released it while he ran his hand along the wet surface. His mouth returned to the tip, engulfing the whole head as he ran his tongue along the sensitive slit. Brian's breathing increased and he was pushing Justin's head toward his cock, trying to increase the sensations. Justin moved his finger along the perineum, applying just the right amount of pressure to increase Brian's arousal. He played with the entrance to Brian's hole as he sucked the sensitive head and quickly stroked his cock. The multiple sensations brought Brian over the edge and he shot his load into Justin's waiting mouth.

"Justinnnnnn. Iloveyou."

Justin continued his ministrations, but gently mouthed Brian's cock head until he was soft again. He pulled his pants up and tucked him in. Standing up, he pulled Brian into a deep embrace and kissed him fervently.

"I love you, too."

They heard clicking of heels in the hallway. "Brian... I know you're in there. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Can't you two go two hours without sex?"

Brian grinned and Justin mouthed, "Shit."

Brian straightened his clothing and made sure that Justin looked presentable as well before opening the door to the closet.

"Why Lindsay, whatever gave you the idea that we were doing anything untoward? Justin and I came in here to find a light bulb. Seems that one in the men's room was burnt out. It wouldn't do for all the little boys to be in the dark in the bathroom. Something might happen. You know, they might decide that it resembles a backroom and start to experiment at an early age. Of course, that wouldn't be such a bad idea..."

"A light bulb?"

"Yes. See? A light bulb." Brian held up a box of two light bulbs. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get back and replace the bulb before those innocent children start exploring things in the dark." Brian placed his hand on Justin's back and led him quickly down the hall.

Justin contained his giggles until they rounded the corner. "A light bulb. You're a genius."

"Of course. But I did take out the light bulb before we came down here."

"You didn't? Tell me you did not take the light bulb out. Someone could have gotten hurt."

"I took the light bulb, but not in the main bathroom. I took it from the one down this hallway."

Brian quickly entered the bathroom and replaced the light bulb. "See? There was a light out, just not the one in the main area."

"You're truly a conniving man, but that is why I love you."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Taylor. A higher compliment could not be had." Brian kissed Justin and they returned to the social hall.

"Daddy, Justin. I got a new truck." Gus ran towards them, waving the truck wildly. "And I told Santa what I wanted for Christmas."

"What did you tell Santa you wanted for Christmas?" Justin asked the excited little boy.

"Um. I can't tell or it won't come true." Gus fidgeted and looked down, uncomfortable with the question.

"I forgot. I'm sure Santa will bring you lots of cool things." Justin bent down and gave him a hug.

Gus yawned.

"I think it's time for this little Kinney to go to bed. Come on, Gus let's find your moms and tell them goodbye. Then we'll go to Britin." Justin put his hand in Gus' hand and they went to search for his moms.

Brian walked with them to locate Mel and Lindsay. Lindsay frowned at Brian, but didn't say anything.

"All the light bulbs have been replaced and there is now light in the bathrooms." Brian announced when he saw them.

"Thank you for your diligence," Lindsay replied curtly. Looking at Gus, she said, "Give me and momma a hug and we'll see you on Sunday. You're going home with Dad and Justin."

"Yippee." Gus clapped. "Can we have pancakes and swim and..."

"We can start with pancakes tomorrow. We'll see about the other items on your list. For now, we need to gather your bag from your moms' car and your new truck." Brian grabbed Gus' hand and walked toward the parking lot.

Gus held onto his Dad's hand very tightly. "You know, you're the bestest Dad I have. And Justin is the bestest Justin too."

Brian and Justin smiled at Gus' exclamation.

"You're the bestest Gus we have too," Brian agreed.

They got out Gus' gear from the car and placed him and the bags in their car. After strapping Gus into the seat belt, they made their way home to Britin. Ten minutes after they were on the road, Gus fell asleep.

"Gus seems very happy. I'm glad we got to see his play."

"I'm glad we got to go to his play too, but I enjoyed my coming and your staying even better."

Justin lay his hand on Brian's thigh and squeezed lightly. "Me too. I will always come and stay for you."

The end


End file.
